


[Podfic] Soup and Blankets

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bug going around the school and Erik's only visiting to tell Charles to stop whining already. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Soup and Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soup and Blankets (The Winter in Winter Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827006) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



Cover Art provided by the most wonderful and lovely Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMFC%5D%20Soup%20and%20Blankets.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:55
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMFC%5D%20Soup%20and%20Blankets.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:55

## Reader's Notes

I was feeling really down and then I came across this fic. Papa!Erik is my FAVORITE THING EVER, _especially_ when he spends all of his time loving Ororo and pretending that he doesn't. (I'm secretly waiting for the day when someone writes about how he was like a father to her and all of her complex feelings surround him.) Listen if you're in need of the snuggles.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
